


doubt

by Kalpa (orphan_account)



Series: sunshine [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd never want you to leave," she whispered.<br/>"Then I'd never leave," he replied.<br/>And Jay knew she was in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doubt

**Author's Note:**

> you dont have to read the either pieces that are in this series to get this, but there is one minor reference to the piece before this one if you're curious   
> im definitely pumping this series out, and its because i havent written for a good couple of months so it feels really nice to be writing, and writing about hancock and jay is super natural and stress relieving for me   
> i hope you guys enjoy this one !!!

Jay woke up to a hand around her mouth and a knife to her throat in the early morning, sun barely above the horizon and mutated birds cawing a shrieking song that she could sing along to. Few other mutated beasts roamed the land at the time, and so Hancock had rolled up next to Jay and fallen asleep a few hours prior to her rude awakening. He was curled up on his side, his hat used as an uncomfortable pillow. Jay was briefly furious with him for not waking her up to take watch before he’d passed out, but the fury was cut short when the knife was removed and the cold metal of a gun’s barrel kissed her temple. 

Her soft squealing stopped abruptly at the sensation, and she tried to look up to get a view of her attacker. All she saw was her bangs, hanging messily in her face as she was dragged backwards through the ruined house, upturned planks cutting into legs and stomach as she struggled subtly. The barrel was pressed harder into her temple, and she stopped struggling altogether. 

“If you want to see the sun at high noon, I suggest you shut the fuck up and stop moving, whore,” a gruff voice hissed in her ear, and Jay realized that it was a woman who was orchestrating the attack upon her. Jay furrowed her eyebrows, but settled down, knowing very well that getting a bullet through her head wasn’t the best of options at the time. When she relaxed as much as she could in the arms of her attacker, the woman tsked. “You’re so defiant. You’d be a good match for some of my boys,” the woman whispered and Jay stiffened. The woman laughed quietly in her ear, and Jay knew she’d never forget the sound. “I run a little company called  _ Rose’s Flowers _ . Have you ever heard about it?” Jay shook her head no and the woman sighed. “And that’s the problem. But once you’re added, everyone’s gonna be stoppin by for a night or two. You see...I sell flowers, and the men like to pluck their petals, if you catch my drift.”

Jay felt horror flood up through her chest at the realization the woman was not going to kill her, but force her into prostitution. Almost immediately, tears bubbled to her eyes as the woman continued to silently drag her out of the house, but she didn’t dare struggle in fear of a bullet piercing her brain. She knew she had to make a quick decision; get killed in order to not be a prostitute, or be fucked every night until she died. So she settled for struggling and getting a bullet through her back.

With a cry, Jay slammed her head back into the woman’s, and the woman’s finger slipped on the trigger, sending a loud bullet flying into the ceiling. “Fuck!” the woman yelled, and her grip on Jay loosened. Jay shoved her elbow up into the woman’s face, and cluttered to her feet, tripping for a second as a bullet flew over her head due to her stumble. With a deep breath, Jay pulled the pistol out from underneath her pillow and flung herself around on her ass with her back faced away from the woman. 

A sharp piercing pain penetrated her right side, right below where her heart had been before she’d turned. Jay cried out, and grabbed the wound as blood dripped through her white shirt. Momentarily distracted by the agonizing pain, she looked away, and felt the familiar cold barrel press against her forehead. She froze, and looked up.

The woman was tall compared to her, and her long brown hair pulled back into a messy bun on the top of her head. She wore leather armor over a dirty t shirt and jeans, which was caked in old blood and dirt that had caked the wooden planks. Her face was faced towards where Hancock had been lying, but Jay could make out a long scar that stretched from her right brow all the way to below her jaw. 

“Make a move and I’ll put a bullet through your whore’s skull,” the woman threatened, and Jay looked over to see Hancock up on his feet, shotgun extended towards the woman. The slowly emerging light played brilliantly with his features, casting soft pinks against the harsh damage done to his features from the long nights spent in heaven from how high he had been. He looked beautifully menacing underneath the influence of the sun, and she allowed herself to take pleasure in the sight of him for a moment, understanding that this could all go very wrong. 

“If she was my whore, she wouldn’t be able to walk for a few good days, but thanks for doing that with the bullet through her chest,” Hancock growled, eyes narrow in obvious fury. He looked younger and more soft without the harshness of his strange hat and violent red coat, yet Jay knew better than to assume he was any less dangerous. He’d saved her ass more than just by providing her pants to wear when she’d gotten drunk. 

The woman smirked and laughed loudly at his comment, yet Hancock did not mirror her actions in any similar manner. She cocked her head and pressed the barrel of the gun up against her forehead harder, yet Jay did not respond in any way except press her hand against the bleeding wound with more force. “Trust me, she’ll be getting even better treatment than that where I’m taking here. How about this...you let her come with me, you’ll get half of the pay she earns in the first three months?” the woman offered, and Hancock stared at her for a moment. 

Doubt and anxiety fluttered in her chest as Hancock simply watched the woman. He was silent and thinking long enough for the sun to rise and birth light across his features. Jay’s shadow hung limply in front of her as she did not dare move or speak up. Under the light, Hancock looked more and more expressionless, until his lips finally split up into a smile. He dropped the shotgun and white hot terror and fury spread through Jay’s chest. She grit her teeth and clenched her entire body when he held out his hand in a friendly manner, his familiar eye-crinkling grin plastered on his features. “Sounds good. Lemme know where this joint is so she can make up for time lost by handing her over,” Hancock said, and the woman smiled brightly, shaking his hand in a deal. 

The woman wrapped her hands around Jay’s left hand, which hung at her side. Jay fell onto her side in surprise but was yanked back up to her feet harshly. “What’s your name, ghoul?” the woman asked as she tied a rope to bind both of Jay’s hands together. There was an impressive amount of blood on Jay’s right hand, but the woman didn’t seem to care about the wound her new cargo possessed. 

“You can call me Hancock. I’m the mayor in Goodneighbor. Come visit sometime if you want a good trip,” he told her, and she nodded, smiling brightly. Jay looked up at him, wild with anger but breathless from shock. 

“You  _ fucking  _ bastard!” she screamed, trying to step toward him so she could hit him, but she was pulled back by the rope around her wrists. She looked down at her binds and spit at Hancock’s feet. He watched her with no emotion, and it drove her mad with fury. The woman kept pulling on the rope so she couldn’t get close to Hancock and was being navigated out of the house. “Rot in hell! I thought we  _ had something _ !” she sobbed, tears streaming hot and heavy down her face from heartbreak and anger. Hancock turned away, his back facing her, but she wouldn’t have it. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ turn your back on me! Watch your  _ whore  _ be shipped away to be a fucking  _ fucktoy _ !” she screamed, voice echoing throughout the Wasteland.

The sun played with his shadow as she was forced out from the house. The woman spun her around so her back was turned towards where she was spent her final hours as a free woman, and the woman winked at her. “Call me Judy, sweetie. Let’s get you home,” she said, and Jay clenched her jaw, spitting at Judy’s feet. Judy simply tsked at her and turned around, pulling her after her. “Keep up that behavior and-”

A loud gunshot echoed throughout the Wasteland as Judy’s head virtually exploded in front of her. A shrill scream was ripped from Jay as she dropped down onto her ass, scurrying away from the now headless body. Blood coated her clothes and she reached her bound hands up to rub it away from her mouth as she breathed heavily in shock and fear. Scurrying backwards, she couldn’t calm herself well enough to actually get on her feet, and she kept tripping and scraping up her arms. 

She saw a large shadow appear in front of her, and she spun around, kicking at whoever was behind her. The last person she expected to see was Hancock, a worried expression painted across his bright features. She looked at him up and down, not understanding the situation until he reached down to her hands and untied her. When the rope was no longer around her wrists, Jay shoved him back and got to her feet, putting as much distance as she could between them too. It was when she was somewhat safe and Hancock put his hands up did she spare a glance to her wound. A big red stain had painted her white shirt and she pressed her hand up against it, attempting to put pressure on it, but blood simply spilled through her fingers. 

“Don’t come near me!” she yelled, and she had never seen Hancock sadder in those moments where the sun beat down on them and the Wasteland was silent in anticipation. Jay wasn’t dumb; she knew the creatures were waiting for her to run from Hancock, with no supplies and no weapons. And so she stood there, breathing heavily as black spots appeared in her vision from blood loss. “Stay away!” she weakly shouted, dropping to her knees as her entire body felt heavy and her legs felt weak. 

Hancock slowly walked towards her, and she let him. He scooped her up into his arms, and there were no protests from her as her head lolled back into his arms. Her breathing was loud and labored as her eyes fluttered. “I’m sorry, sunshine. I’m sorry,” he whispered to her, and she frowned, looking up at him. The ghoul was quickly rushing back into the house, where she knew were a few stimpacks and blood packs that could help keep her alive until they found a doctor. 

“I don’t...understand…”

“I played along so you wouldn’t get your brains blown out instead of hers,” Hancock explained, and she furrowed her eyebrows. 

“You said I was your whore.”

“I wish you were, sunshine. But you’re so much more than a whore.”

Jay smiled weakly into his chest before he laid her down on her sleeping back. He ruffled around in his pack for a moment before pulling out bandages. “Sorry, sunshine. I gotta see your bits so you can live,” he apologized, and Jay didn’t even have enough blood to blush at his comments. She merely gave a raspy laugh that made her cough and groan from the pain. Hancock ripped open her shirt, and ripped her camisole in half, leaving her only in an old, sweaty sports bra. He swore to himself when he saw the blood, and reached into his bag for alcohol. 

“No, no, no,” Jay insisted, sitting up and pushing away the bottle weakly. Hancock shook his hand, gently shoving her back onto the sleeping bag with an apologetic expression. 

“I’m sorry, blue, but I gotta clean it,” he murmured to her, and she licked her lips in worry. He took a deep breath, and poured the alcohol on her wound. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming, and Hancock whispered reassuring statements in her ear as he leaned over and wrapped a few layers of bandages around her torso. 

“Okay, the worst part is over, blue,” he told her, and Jay breathed a sigh of relief. “This’ll only hurt a little,” he reassured her, and a small sharp prick was felt in her torso as he injected the stimpack. Quickly after, a small relief was felt throughout her body as the pain was numbed. She closed her eyes, and relaxed into her sleeping bag.

Hancock pushed back her sweaty bangs that hung in her face as she closed her eyes, deeply breathing for a few minutes. His hand rested on her cheek as he simply held her face for a moment, and she opened her eyes to stare at him. The worry that he felt shone brightly on his face as he simply watched her. The sun painted definitive shadows across his features, and there was the soft crow of birds outside of the house. The Wasteland was waking up around them, yet Jay felt no fear or concern for either of their safety under his watch and feeling his touch. She smiled softly up at him, nuzzling his hand. A loving smile crossed his face. 

“I thought you were going to leave me,” she whispered, eyebrows twisted up in hurt and fear. He frowned and shrugged. 

“Only if you wanted me to, sunshine,” he admitted, and she shook her head, settling into the cloth as a familiar and welcome exhaustion settled across her body. She closed her eyes, drifting silently for a few moments before replying. 

“I’d never want you to leave,” she murmured as sleep took her. 

But she was not asleep to hear a soft, “Then I’d never leave” whispered to the Wasteland and her subconscious.

And Jay knew she was in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave feedback (even if it's a simple I LIKED IT) and kudos!!!  
> its a really great motivation booster!!!  
> thank you ~~~!!!


End file.
